


alpha two

by rubiesglow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Deaths, GTA!AU, Gen, Murder, because gta, heist!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiesglow/pseuds/rubiesglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heist wasn't perfect, but it was a pretty good plan. It would have been a walk in the park.<br/>If not for their luck, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alpha two

**Author's Note:**

> First ever gta!au eyy  
> i don't even know what i was doing when i wrote this  
> i was bored and in school  
> you know what happens when you're bored and in school. your mind tends to wander.  
> i am also not entirely sure if what i wrote here was accurate, so, apologies.  
> enjoy!

”Team Bravo, on my mark!”

The two masked men nodded in unison, watching as the mastermind of this little escapade counted down.

"Three, two, one, go!"

He and Team Bravo ran out of the car, into the streets of Los Santos. Bravo One stayed outside the convenience store they were to rob, while Bravo Two and Alpha One did just that.

"Give us the fucking money!"

"We’re not gonna hurt you, just give us the money!"

Alpha One looked to the side as static burst in his ear, alerting him of the others’. He glanced minutely to Brave Two, who nodded, eyes never leaving the clerk as he stuffed all the money in a bag. ”Status?”

"Place is ready to be lit, Alpha One," Bravo Two’s voice filtered in his ear. "Charlie Two’s brought down a few civilians already."

"Damn right I did," Charlie Two’s voice muttered softly. 

Suddenly there was the loud bang of a gun. “Got it!” Bravo Two yelled.

Alpha One glanced to see the clerk slumped over the counter and the money in Bravo Two’s hands. He took it from him, getting back into their car. Bravo One lit the place up with C-4, getting in almost as fast as they did.

"Go, go, go!" Alpha One urged, and Bravo One sped off.

Bravo One took a sharp turn as Alpha One pressed an index finger to his ear. “Charlie One, you better be fucking ready!”

"Got it, boss."

They drove straight into the alleyway, a truck driven by Charlie One blocking the entrance instantly after. Two other cars were waiting for them inside the alleyway, and sirens were already blaring.

Alpha Two nodded briefly to Alpha One before getting in, and Alpha One was quick to react.

They were driving off in less than a minute, and the cops were getting closer.

Charlie One blew the truck and their getaway car up, damaging the cops in the process. But Los Santos had loads of them, and they kept coming either way.

"Charlie Two!" Charlie One screamed into their radios.

"I’m on my way."

It was a blur of movement for Team Bravo. They had gotten this far, everything was supposedly to go smoothly.

Just their luck.

In the gunfire, Bravo Two went down. Shot by the cops. Bravo One was, in the heat of the moment,  _accidentally_  shot by Charlie One in the midst of his and Charlie Two’s escape.

"You fucking killed him!" Charlie Two hissed.

"What is going on?" Alpha One asked, but the question was ignored.

Charlie One’s brows were furrowed together. He said nothing to him, but spoke with a finality to Alpha One.

"Team— team Bravo’s down."

They relayed information to Alpha One as the swerved past cops, deftly avoiding the subject of Bravo One’s death.

Alpha One sat in the car with Alpha Two, jaw set in concern over the death of his two men.

As they blew up any evidence of them every being in Puerto del Sol and got into the speedboat, there were screams heard over the radio.

"Team Charlie, what is going on?" 

Charlie One’s screaming was his only answer. Charlie Two was silent.

Gunshots. “Team Charlie’s down, team Charlie’s—”

Silence.

Alpha One’s teeth grit together and he turned to Alpha Two, getting in the speedboat.

They drove off to the rendezvous point even though it was practically useless now.

Silence hung over them like a suffocating blanket. That is, until Alpha One decided to break it.

"Well," he began, legs crossing as he leaned back against the cushions. "Your cut just got a hell of a lot bigger."

Alpha Two said nothing, and the silence continued.

Until they suddenly stopped.

"Uh, why are we stopped?" Alpha One asked warily.

He could hear the small smirk in his voice as the man stood up, gun in hand. “You know,” he said, “there really doesn’t have to be two of us now, does it?”

Alpha One’s eyes grew wide and he scrambled back as Alpha Two lifted the gun. He raised his hands. “Oh no don’t you—”

_Bang._

Alpha Two wins.


End file.
